


Визитка команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020
Summary: текст+реки: lebkuchenhaus, The_other_Abe, xiaomory, Eltan, centrefoldsбаннеры: lebkuchenhausвидео: centrefoldsдиаграмма: centrefoldsбета: The_other_Abe
Comments: 42
Kudos: 181
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Визитка команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020

**Author's Note:**

> текст+реки: lebkuchenhaus, The_other_Abe, xiaomory, Eltan, centrefolds  
> баннеры: lebkuchenhaus  
> видео: centrefolds  
> диаграмма: centrefolds  
> бета: The_other_Abe

Псс, анончики и не анончики, не хотите ли немного стекла? 

Мы тоже не хотим. Или хотим. Никак не можем определиться, но точно принесем.  
Китай — прекрасная страна, в ней много разного: хорошего и плохого, странного и забавного, милого и дикого. Но то, что привлекло нашу команду — это неимоверное количество стекла. 

Кто-то из нас начал с «Модао» (или «Магистра»), кто-то запал на «Систему», кто-то читает английские переводы новелл, еще не переведенных на русский. А кое-кто прямо на китайском, да, такие тоже есть. 

Нас объединяют переживания за героев и обязательная чашечка стекла на ночь.

Мы принесем много разных работ, среди них будут известные каноны и совсем редкие, РПФ и вымышленные персонажи, разные тематики и неожиданные реализации.  
Будет и немного работ по заявкам.  
Возможно, кто-то из вас, кто оставлял нам заявки, может узнать себя в этом видео ＼(￣▽￣)／

Мы любим разное и часто накуриваем и заражаем друг друга тем или иным каноном, и один из главных вопросов, которым мы задаемся в процессе: насколько это стеклянно?  
Мы заметили, что часто ориентируемся на романы Мосян, чтобы сравнить и оценить, например, «Сказание о юности» в 1 балл из 10 по шкале стекла Мосян, а «Прощай моя наложница» в 11 баллов из 10 по той же шкале.  
В какой-то момент мы решили придать больше релевантности этой шкале, провести небольшой опрос и составить полную и красивую шкалу стекла по Мосян для того, чтобы все могли ей пользоваться. 

Мы взяли три романа Мосян и выделили в каждом 11 сюжетов разной степени стеклищности, чтобы можно было представить более или менее цельную картину. В среднем за каждую сюжетную арку проголосовало 8 человек, разброс от 5 до 12. В названиях нет никаких спойлеров, так что можете смело читать дальше. 

Для начала мы расскажем про стекло в «Модао», «Системе» и «Небожителях» по отдельности, потом в целом по в романам Мосян, а потом представим несколько рекомендаций с нашим рейтингом стекла.  
Давайте вместе сделаем шкалу более точной! Проголосуйте, пожалуйста, [по этой ссылке](https://forms.gle/eDgJKAhGKqTRCmQr8)

«Модао» в целом был оценен больше всего. Средняя оценка стеклищности: 8.  
Рейтинг самых стеклянных арок:  
10: Зелень, арка Илин, арка пристани лотоса (плакоем всей командой).  
9: История Вэнь Нина, история с золотым ядром Цзян Чэна, тропа Цюнци-Безночный город.  
8: История Не Минцзюэ, история Мэн Яо/Цзинь Гуаньяо (иронично, что они попали в одну категорию, не правда ли?)  
7: История родителей Лань Чжаня и Лань Сичэня и их детство, соответственно  
6: Лань Сичэнь и его история. Ниже 6 не оценили ни одну из представленных арок. 

«Система спаси себя сам для главного злодея» в среднем оценена на 7 баллов стекла. Ни одна из арок не набрала 10 баллов стеклищности, хотя, многие подобрались опасно близко.  
9: Тяньлан Цзюнь; Шэнь Цзю; Юэ Цинъюань (кажется, в этом пункте мы были немного предвзяты, но посмотрим на результаты общей оценки в открытом голосовании).  
8: 5 лет ожидания (интересно, где бы оказалось ожидание в Гардиане, особенно в дораме); Чжучжи Лан.  
7: Бесконечная бездна (несмотря на ее непредставленность в каноне, мы все представляем, как это было); вторая пропажа Шэнь Цинцю; история Бингэ (обратите внимание на окончание, все дела).  
6: здесь нет ни одной арки.  
5: Детство Ло Бинхэ; водяная тюрьма; священный мавзолей (несмотря на разнообразные аспекты этой арки, ее почти все оценили от 1 до 5)

«Благословение небожителей» в той же категории стекла, что и «Модао», но распределение баллов здесь совсем другое. Среднее: 8.  
10: Арка Черных Вод (только одна арка наполнена таким отборным стеклом, по мнению анонов).  
9: В пучине беспросветной пребывая, принц в дар бамбуковую шляпу получил; Улыбка на устах легка, но исчезают красные одежды; Сердце, пронзенное тысячей мечей, на свет породило злого демона.  
8: Падение Се Ляня (без уточнений, ибо спойлеры); Святой, рожденный под зловещей звездой; Десять тысяч божественных ликов скрывает белая вуаль (хотя это еще и очень романтичная арка, тем не менее, она полна стекла); Болезни тысячи лиц.  
7: в этой категории пусто.  
6: Багровая парча (во всех аспектах, так сказать).  
5: Первое вознесение Се Ляня (да-да, всего 5 баллов стеклищности);  
4: Древний храм на горе среди леса подвешенных трупов.

Таким образом, можно составить следующую шкалу:  


Максимально стеклищный роман Мосян, таким образом, получается «Модао». Максимально разнообразный по уровню стекла - небожижа. «Система» хороша со всех сторон и, в среднем, менее стеклищна.

Вы истинный поклонник стекла, если дочитали до этого места. В качестве награды вас ждут рекомендации на фильмы, дорамы, новеллы от нашей команды, конечно же с указанием стеклищности.

# Фильмы 

[Прощай, моя наложница](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106332/) Ba wang bie ji, 1993, Китай - 11 стекла из 10  
[Опасные связи](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2071441/) Wiheomhan gyangye, 2012 Китай - 8  
[Детектив Ди и тайна призрачного пламени](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1123373/) Di Renjie: tong tian di guo, 2010, Китай-Гонконг - 3  
[Воин](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0275083/) Musa, 2001, Китай-Южная Корея - 8  
[Дом летающих кинжалов](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0385004/) Shi mian mai fu 2004 Китай-Гонконг - 10  
[Герой](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0299977/) Ying xiong, 2002, Китай-Гонконг - 8  
[Проклятие золотого цветка](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0473444/) Man cheng jin dai huang jin jia, 2006, Китай-Гонконг - 11  
[Власть убийц](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1460743/) Jian yu, 2010, Китай-Тайвань-Гонконг - 6  
[ Крадущийся тигр, затаившийся дракон](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0190332/) Wo hu cang long, 2000, КНР-Гонконг-США-Китай - 7  
[Раскрашенная кожа](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1055300/) Hua pi, 2008, Китай-Гонконг-Сингапур - 7

  


# Дорамы

[Усмиритель душ](https://doramatv.live/guardian) | Guardian | Zhen Hun | 镇魂 | Стражи - 10  
[Детектив Эл](https://doramatv.live/detektiv_el) | Detective L | Shen Tan | 绅探 - 5  
[Легенда о разорении династий](https://doramatv.live/l_o_r_d__legend_of_ravaging_dynasties) | L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties | Jue ji - 6  
[Сказание о юности](https://doramatv.live/skazanie_o_iunosti) | The Birth of the Drama King | Shao Nian Jiang Hu Wu Yu | 少年江湖物语 | Рождение короля драмы - 6  
[О, мой генерал](https://doramatv.live/oh_my_general) | Oh My General | 将军在上 | Есть, мой генерал! - 3  
[Лёгкая улыбка покоряет мир](https://doramatv.live/weiwei_s_beautiful_smile) | Weiwei's Beautiful Smile | 微微一笑很倾城 | Неотразимая улыбка Вэйвэй | Красивая улыбка Вэй Вэй | Just one smile is very alluring | A smile is beautiful | Love O2O - 0

# Новеллы

[Убить Волка](https://www.wattpad.com/story/181813947-%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0-%E6%9D%80%E7%A0%B4%E7%8B%BC-sha-po-lang-by-priest) | 杀破狼 | Sha Po Lang - 6  
[Остатки грязи](https://www.wattpad.com/story/230203118-%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8-%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%8F%D0%B7%D0%B8-remnants-of-flith-%E4%BD%99%E6%B1%A1) 余污 | Remnants of Filth - 10  
[Тысяча осеней](https://www.wattpad.com/story/222814537-%D1%82%D1%8B%D1%81%D1%8F%D1%87%D0%B0-%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9) | 千秋 | Мириады осеней | Thousand Autumns - 8  
[Ban Lu Qin Jun](https://www.novelupdates.com/series/ban-lu-qin-jun/) | 半路擒君 - 8  
[Баллада о десяти тысячах гу](https://tl.rulate.ru/book/13951/271001/ready) | 万蛊谣 | Ballad of Ten Thousand Gu - 10  
[Система героической смерти](https://www.wattpad.com/story/191121896-%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0-%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9-%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8-heroic-death-system) | 英勇赴死系统 | Heroic death system - 9  
[Не доставайте парней из мусорной корзины](https://www.wattpad.com/story/225437896-%D0%BD%D0%B5-%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B9-%D0%B8%D0%B7-%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B9-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B) | 不要在垃圾桶里捡男朋友 | Don't Pick Up Boyfriends From the Trash Bin - 7  
[Like love but not](http://snowycodex.com/translations/novels/llbn/) | 似爱而非 - 10  
[Male god, come here](https://www.novelupdates.com/series/quick-transmigration-system-male-god-come-here/) | 快穿系统：男神，你过来 - 8  
[Rescuing the Supporting Character](https://www.novelupdates.com/series/rescuing-the-supporting-character/) | [快穿]拯救男配计划 - 8  
[Стратегия поимки подонка гуна](https://www.novelupdates.com/series/strategy-to-capture-that-scum-gong/) | 攻略那个渣攻[快穿] | Strategy to Attack That Scum Gong - 7  
[Наставником быть нелегко ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/216111589-%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC-%D0%B1%D1%8B%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BA%D0%BE) |师尊难为 | It’s Not Easy Being a Master - 6  
[Усмиритель душ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/141832897-%D1%83%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C-%D0%B4%D1%83%D1%88-guardian-%E9%95%87%E9%AD%82) | Guardian | Zhen Hun | 镇魂 | Стражи - 7

# Реклама выкладок

  
Мы точно принесем следующие каноны:  
魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 - Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù  
天官赐福 - Tiān Guān Cì Fú Heaven Official's Blessing - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù  
人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù  
明月烑烑 | Mingyue Yao Yao | The bright moon - Di Wu Yong Ren  
师尊难为 | It's Not Easy Being a Master - Jin Xi Gu Nian  
陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF  
镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF  


Спасибо, что были с нами! Подписывайтесь, голосуйте, приходите ещё! Все наши стеклянные сердца будут разбиваться для вас!

# Забрать баннер

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/28/1c/jV5AMQSJ_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/19/fd/fyGYK9YT_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/7f/wx6XAaAZ_o.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
